El Principio del Fin
by SP16
Summary: Hay lugares que nos hacen sentir seguros y amistades que nos hacen sentir libres Pero en un momento todo puede desaparecer. Amistad, Amor , Traiciones y Una venganza.. El mal había regresado al Mundo Mágico y estaba vez todo quedaba en manos de las nuevas generaciones.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ! Este es mi primer Fic, así que por favor sean buenos conmigo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>-Así que hoy es el día- Dice el<p>

- Si

-¿Estás nerviosa?

Miro mi reflejo en el vidrio del aeropuerto, Hoy es el día en que tendría que regresar a Londres después de cinco casi seis años, Regresar al lugar que alguna vez yo llame Casa y por sobre todo regresar a ver a las personas que una vez llame Mi Familia. Los Weasley.

-No, ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

- Por nada, Vamos o te dejara el Avión.

Me besa la frente y da la vuelta para llevar mi equipaje a seguridad, Suspire mientras lo veía alejarse. Francis Del Piero era el ministro de magia Francés y también era como un padre para mí, me dolía tener que irme y dejarlo solo, pero él decía que las cosas pasaban por algo y aunque no me gustaba la idea sabía que tenía razón yo tenía que volver a Hogwarts.

-Ya es hora, Por favor trata de no meterte en problemas.- Dijo mientras me abrazaba.- Cuídate mucho mi niña, si necesitas algo solo llama.

- Eso es Absurdo, Yo jamás me meto en problemas.- Sonreí mientras le devolvía el abrazo

- Ten Buen Viaje, Rose Weasley.

* * *

><p>Sabia que el Viaje de París hacia Londres no era demasiado largo más o menos unas dos horas, así que solo pude resignarme a mirar por la ventana, aunque aún no habían pasado cinco minutos de vuelo y yo sentía que había pasado una eternidad, trate de dormir un rato pero no pude lo único bueno de este viaje era que volvería a ver a John, John era el hijo de Francis pero ya hacía más de un año que se había venido para Londres, Sonreí mientras recordaba cuando Le había dicho que no se metiera con Los Weasley, que se alejara todo lo que pudiera de ellos, Pero como el no hacía nada de lo que le decían decidió meterse con la consentida de la familia, Lily Potter. No me di cuenta en que momento me quede dormida desperté cuando el avión estaba aterrizando, Después de recoger mi equipaje me dirigí hacia la salida, Iba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que termine chocando con alguien.<p>

-Lo siento.

- Deberías mirar por donde caminas Jane, Simplemente no puedes ir por ahí estrellándote con todo el mundo.

Levante la mirada para encontrarme con John y antes que pudiera reaccionar ya me tenía rodeada con sus brazos dándome un abrazo, así que me relaje.

-¿Qué haces Aquí?

- ¿Que no podía venir a buscarte? Te extrañe mucho Jane- Dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano, la cual agarre y nos dirigimos hacia el parqueadero del aeropuerto.

-¿Desde cuando tienes carro?- Dije mirando el lujoso BMW Negro que estaba frente a nosotros.

- No tengo, Este lo rente para poder venir a buscarte, ¿Qué creías que vendría por ti en taxi? Además así me Salí un rato de la madriguera aunque no creo que se dieran cuenta de mi ausencia por un buen rato.- Me contesto mientras metía mi equipaje en el baúl del carro.-Vamos

Después de aburrirme de mirar por la ventana, me dedique a mirar a John, iba demasiado concentrado en el camino, me di cuenta que estaba un poco cambiado a la última vez que lo vi, ya no tenía esas facciones de niño chiquito, estaba musculoso seguro el idiota había estado jugando Quidditch o haciendo ejercicio, también tenía el cabello corto, se veía muy bien. Sonreí al menos le había hecho bien venirse para Londres se veía contento, Volví de mis pensamientos cuando lo escuche susurrar.

-Yo sé que soy hermoso, pero me vas a desgastar de tanto mirarme Jane.

-¿Incomodo?

-No, solo quiero saber que tanto miras.

-Que te ves diferente, ya no te ves tan niño aunque sigues siendo igual de inmaduro

Se rio y asintió.

-Bueno, supongo que debo sentirme alagado que tomaras tu tiempo para detallar mis cambios físicos, aunque tú no te quedas atrás también estas muy hermosa, Tendré que espantarte los novios en Hogwarts.-Dijo mientras detenía el carro. A unos metros estaba la entrada del garaje,

-Entremos hace mucho frió.

-Lindo.- dijo cuando entramos a la casa - Porque nunca me dijiste que esto no lo vendieron me hubiera servido varias veces.

-Por qué no te quería aquí, ¿Tú no deberías estar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lily?

El en respuesta levanto una ceja hacia mí, mientras se tiraba en el sofá que había en la sala.- Bien lo dijiste, Debería pero no estoy de ánimos para fiestas al estilo Weasley, Sabes hoy cumplí un año con Lily o bueno más bien ayer ya son más de la una de la mañana, Deberías ir a descansar, Yo me quedare viendo Televisión.

-Lo que digas, Hasta mañana- Dije mientras me dirigía hacia mi cuarto.

Cuando desperté todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, así que supuse que debía ser de noche, seguramente dormí todo el día estaba demasiado cansada, lo que si se me hizo raro fue el silencio, John no era capaz de hacer tanto silencio, al parecer ya había regresado a la madriguera lo cual me alegraba en parte, no sé con escusa regresaría, desde mi punto de vista la había cagado, ayer cumplía un año de novio con Lily y también era el cumpleaños de ella, no sabía si le había regalado algo y para terminar no había ido a la fiesta, si algo estaba segura era que esto a Los Weasley no se les iba a olvidar tan rápido, Aunque pensando bien de pronto está buscando una razón para que Lily termine con él, tenía que preguntarle que estaba tramando. Me acorde de la promesa que le había hecho a Francis le dije que lo llamaría enseguida que llegara cosa que no hice, Así que agarre mi celular y le mande un mensaje.

_Llegue bien, Fue un vuelo tranquilo, Te quiero._

Respondió un minuto después.

_Según recuerdo quedamos con que me ibas a LLAMAR no a mandarme un mensaje._

-Rose Jane Weasley Granger- Dijo al contestar

- Lo siento mucho, se me olvido llamarte por que John fue por mí al aeropuerto y me distraje así que cuando llegue enseguida me fui a dormir y hasta ahorita me levanto.

-Lo se

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-John llamo apenas te fuiste a dormir, Si me desilusiones porque se supone que tenías que llamar tú pero de igual forma deberías agradecerle.

- Lo haré apenas lo vea.- Susurre

- Espero que no se te vuelva a olvidar que tienes que llamarme.

- No te preocupes, No volverá a pasar.

- Mas te vale.-Dijo y la línea se cortó sin otra palabra.

_Genial_, Pensé aunque John hubiera llamado y me salvara esta vez sabía que Francis estaba furioso conmigo se lo había prometido. Llame a John y me contesto enseguida.

-Jane.- Dijo

-¿Dónde estás?

- En la cocina, Deberías salir del cuarto y venir a comer algo.

- Voy

Colgué mientras me levantaba, enseguida que Salí al corredor me llego el olor a comida, Mientras bajaba las escaleras me di cuenta que John había puesto un hechizo contra el ruido, Sonreí ahora si entendía el motivo de tanto silencio.

-Pensé que estabas muerta, iba a subir a comprobarlo antes que llamaras.- Dijo mientras me veía aparecer por el marco de la puerta.- Que sexy.

- No me jodas, John.- Dije mientras miraba la camiseta del equipo de Quidditch de Beaubaxtons. Seguramente mi cabello era un desastre.

- Uy que agresiva.- Dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada y ponía una porción de lasaña enfrente de mí.- Coge debes tener hambre.

- Bastante a decir verdad, Gracias por llamar a Francis por mí.-Dije mientras empezaba a comer.

-De nada, Supuse que se te había olvidado, Pero un momento desde cuando es Francis.

-Desde que decidió que lo mejor sería que yo regresara a Londres, me dijo que lo mejor era que lo empezara a llamar Francis o Señor Del Piero ¿Vas a terminar con Lily?

-Sí que sabes cambiar rápido de tema. Yo…..Es Complicado tuve varios encontrones con algunas personas el año pasado, nada grave pero no quiero que le pase nada a Lily mejor dicho no quiero que le pase algo por mi culpa así que creo que si terminare con ella, Es lo mejor

- No, No lo es, No seas estúpido ella está en peligro desde el día en que nació, no sé si te acuerdas pero es la hija del Gran Harry Potter el salvador del mundo mágico y si tu cerebro te funciona hoy te darás cuenta que es mejor estar cerca de ella que lejos, al menos así la puedes proteger y sabes creo que deberías irte.

-¿Debería?- susurro mientras me miraba,- si tienes razón mejor me voy a ver qué tal los ánimos y si me perdona.

De repente se levantó y empezó a desordenar la sala mientras buscaba sus cosas las cuales no encontraba era muy divertido ver como se desesperaba. Sonreí mientras lo miraba buscar en la chimenea no sé qué parte en su rara mente le hacía pensar que iba a encontrar sus cosas ahí, sabía que ahora que llegara a la madriguera no lo iban a recibir con amor, llevaba más de 24 horas desaparecido prácticamente y conociendo a los Weasley seguramente le hacían algún interrogatorio.

-John

-¿Qué?

- El celular lo tienes en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, la billetera y la varita las dejaste en el carro anoche- Dije mientras veía la cara de pocos amigos que me ponía.

- Y hasta ahora se te ocurre decirme, mira el desastre que hice- Me encogí de hombros- bueno no importa me voy, Nos vemos luego Jane, Me alegra mucho que regresaras- Dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

- Adiós John, Gracias y Buena suerte

- No pasa nada cariño, si necesitas algo llama o manda un mensaje.- Dijo mientras lo veía desaparecer por la puerta del Garaje.

* * *

><p>No me arrepentía para nada de haber ido por Rose al aeropuerto, ni de haberme quedado a dormir en su casa y mucho menos de no haber ido a esa estúpida fiesta, Pero todo acto tiene su consecuencia y simplemente no sabía que decirle Lily, obviamente no le podía contar nada acerca de Rose, Tal vez podría decirle la verdad a medias que no quería ir a la fiesta y por eso me fui a dormir en un hotel Muggle, Si eso podía funcionar o tal vez no.<p>

Llevaba casi media hora parqueado a varios metros de la madriguera lo suficientemente lejos para que no se dieran cuenta que estaba ahí, desde donde estaba todo se veía normal. Estaban todos los afuera, Los Adultos sentados en una gran mesa al parecer teniendo una gran conversación, Podía ver a Fred, Hugo, Albus y James jugando Quidditch, Baje la mirada y sentadas cerca de los adultos estaban Lily, Victoria, Dominique, Roxanne, Lucy y Molly, Respire hondo mientras encendía el carro y me parqueaba enfrente de la Madriguera, antes de bajarme me di cuenta que los adultos estaba en completo silencio y miraban el carro como esperando a que me bajara. Al bajarme empecé a caminar, Mi mirada se desvió de Lily hacia los chicos que se habían bajado de las escobas y venían hacia aca. Mi estómago dio una vuelta y solo puede cerrar los ojos.

-Puedo Explicarlo- Dije mientras miraba a Lily- ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

- Vamos a mi cuarto.- Me dijo y solo pude seguirla mientras sentía la mirada de todos en mi espalda.

- ¿Y Bien? ¿Qué fue más importante para que me dejaras plantada en mi propia fiesta?- Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella. Un escalofrió me atravesó cuando me miro, Tenia que medir bien mis palabras.

- Lo siento, Fui por el carro y después me di cuenta que no me sentía bien para irme de fiesta así que me fui a dormir a un hotel en Londres Muggle. Se que tenia que haber avisado pero se me olvido –Mierda eso no había sonado delicado. Al contrario sonó muy agresivo, Pero ya lo había dicho.

-Estas mintiendo.

-No lo estoy

-Puedo verlo en tus ojos

- No puedes verlo, porque no te estoy mintiendo te digo la verdad

-Bien, te creo.- Dijo mientras suspiraba.- Entiendo que de pronto no estés acostumbrado a este tipo de fiestas. Pero hubieras avisado.

¿Que no estoy acostumbrado? Claro que estoy acostumbrado mi padre era el Ministro de Magia Francés como no iba a estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de fiestas y ella lo sabia lo único que quería era que saliéramos de pelea. pero en fin. Pensé

-Lo sé, Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.- Le dije mientras la abrazaba, Al comienzo se resistió pero después de unos minutos me devolvió el abrazo, solté todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones sabía que no me había tragado la historia y tal vez estaba tramando algo pero ya me había perdonado que era lo más importante.

- Vamos tenemos que Bajar.- Dijo mientras se ponía en puntas para darme un beso y luego desaparecer por la puerta.

Cuando llegamos al primer piso, la cena ya estaba servida así que nos sentamos en la mesa, sentía la mirada de todos dirigidas a mí no sé si estaban esperando a que les dijera donde había estado, Me tranquilice cuando Lily agarro mi mano, Desde que empezamos a comer nadie había dicho absolutamente nada, sinceramente era muy estresante .

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Tenías que estar haciendo algo importante como para dejar a mi hermanita plantada, No crees.

- De pronto no, Albus, De pronto solo decidió que era bonito dejar a Lily en ridículo enfrente de todo el mundo mágico.- Ahora era James el que hablaba

-O tal vez James, Se fue a ver alguna vieja y por eso no vino a dormir- Desvié mi mirada de James para encontrarme con Hugo. _Si supieras que estaba con tu hermana estúpido. Pensé._

_-_Déjenlo hablar, No creen escuchemos que tiene que decir al respecto- Así que eso era se habían puesto de acuerdo para interrogarme en la cena pensé mientras veía a Dominique, Por eso Lily me había perdonado tan rápido seguramente ella pensaba que con la presión de que toda la familia me estuviera interrogando yo iba a perder los estribos y a decir la verdad.

-Yo no tengo nada que explicarles, Yo ya hable con Lily y si me disculpan no estoy de humor para interrogatorios estúpidos.- Dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa y me dirigía a mi cuarto.

A decir verdad no me impresionaba lo que acabada de pasar, Lily era la consentida de la familia y no pude evitar sonreírme al recordar a Rose y la cara que ponía cada que vez que lo decía, estaba cansado y ahora gracias a lo que acaba de pasar también de mal humor, cogí mi varita mientras cerraba la puerta y me acostaba, definitivamente no estaba de ánimos y sabía que Lily intentaría hablar conmigo.

Había pasado una semana desde lo de la fiesta, Voltee al sentir como una lechuza golpeaba insistentemente el vidrio de la ventana. La lechuza traía un sobre mejor dicho traía la carta de Hogwarts, le di unas galletas a la lechuza y después la vi desaparecer en el cielo. Me pregunto si a Rose también le habrá llegado la carta. Desde que me fui de su casa no había podido volver hablar con ella siempre estaba acompañado y nunca podía llamarla.

-¿Te llego la carta? Vamos a ir más tarde al Callejón Diagon a comprar todo ¿Vienes? – No necesitaba voltearme para saber que era Mia.

Mia era mi hermana, Tenía 15 años y este año entraría a su quinto año en Hogwarts, era muy linda era un poco alta para su edad, tenía los ojos verdes a diferencia de los míos que eran azules, y su cabello era liso y rubio. Sus facciones eran muy angelicales aunque ella de angelito no tenía mucho, ella decía que sus características eran de una Veela que físicamente eran perfectas y si, muchas veces lo eran cosa que no me agradaba mucho sabía perfectamente que mi hermanita había empezado a llamar la atención entre en el sector masculino del colegio y la sola idea de mi hermanita besándose con un chico me ponía de mal genio.

-sí, supongo que si ¿A qué hora van?- pregunte mientras volteaba a mirarla.

- Como a las 3, aún tenemos tiempo.- Sabia que tramaba algo y me lo confirmo cuando cerró la puerta y le puso un hechizo.- ¿Dónde estabas el día de la Fiesta? ¿Paso algo con papa? ¿Te atacaron? ¿Con quién estabas?

- HEY, Respira quieres.- Le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.- Papa está bien, No me atacaron y la fiesta no tenía ganas de ir así que me fui a buscar a alguien al aeropuerto.

- ¿Aeropuerto?, Espera ¿Rose? ¿Rose volvió? ¿Puedo ir a verla? ¿Cómo está? ¿Porque no me habías dicho estúpido?

- Enserio tienes que dejar de preguntar tanto, te vuelves insoportable.- Me calle cuando vi la cara de pocos amigos que puso.- Si volvió, está bien y se está quedando en la casa, pero no puedo llevarte por ahora, acuérdate que tú y yo no podemos salir sin avisar por órdenes de papa y aquí no se pueden enterar de que ella volvió. No todavía.

- Vamos hoy cuando vayamos al callejón decimos que tenemos que ir a Gringost y vamos a verla.- Levante una ceja sí que era inteligente pero no me gustaba lo que buena que se había vuelto para decir mentiras.- ¿Qué dices?

- Si está bien me parece buena idea.

- Ok hermanito, me iré a cambiar hablamos luego.- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y salía corriendo del cuarto.

-Me va a volver loco un día de estos.

-¿Quién?-Me levante de un salto no me había dado cuenta que Lily estaba en la puerta del cuarto, sí que me había asustado, suspire mientras me volvía a sentar en la cama,

- Mia, ¿Cómo estás?.

-Bien supongo que te dijo que íbamos a ir a comprar los materiales del colegio.- Asentí mientras veía que se sentaba al lado mío, no le di tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya la estaba besando, Era adicto a los besos de Lily o más bien era adicto a Lily, unos platos rompiéndose me regresaron a la realidad.

-No podemos, En cualquier momento nos vienen a buscar para bajar a almorzar y no quiero que nos encuentren así, no quiero tener problemas.- Dije mientras me levantaba.

-Lo se, esa es una de las ventajas de Hogwarts que tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos.- Me dio un ultimo beso y desapareció por la puerta.

Si definitivamente estaba enamorado de Lily. Y aunque no me arrepentía sabia que había sido el error mas grande que había cometido.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

No volví hablar con John desde que se había ido, pensé en llamarlo pero después me arrepentí, no sabia con quien estaba así que llamarlo podía ser un gran error, Desvié mi mirada de mi taza de café hacia el sobre que estaba a unos metros de mi, hace unas horas había llegado un sobre de Hogwarts y aun no me había atrevido a a abrirlo. Suspire mientras me estiraba para agarrar el sobre, al abrirlo pude ver dos cartas en el, La primera era la tradicional diciendo los materiales necesarios, el día y la hora que salia el tren seguía siendo igual así que la hice a un lado y agarre la segunda carta era de McGonagall, Sonreí mientras empezaba a leerla

_Rose _

_Me alegra mucho cuando Francis me informo que deseabas regresar a Hogwarts, me comento que el ahora era tu representante Legal en Francia, lo cual debo decir me tomo por sorpresa nunca pensé que fueras parte de la familia Del Piero, Volverás a pasar por el Sombrero Seleccionador ._

_Así__ que cuando llegues por favor dirígete a mi oficina tengo algunas cosas que hablar contigo antes de ir al Gran comedor y no te preocupes estoy al tanto de que no quieres que tus padres se enteren. Estoy muy contenta con tu decisión de regresar a Hogwarts, Así que nos vemos en unos días._

_Minerva McGonagall._

Francis era lo increíble no sabia como había logrado que aceptaran que volviera a pasar por el sombrero. Pensándolo bien todo no iba ser tan malo, me aseguraría de divertirme en mi regreso a Hogwarts, iba hacer muy divertida la reacción de todos cuando entrara al Gran Comedor, Recordé el día que entre a Hogwarts por primera vez.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_- ¿Llevas todo? ¿te sientes bien?_**

**_-No te preocupes hermione, va a estar bien algunos de sus primos siguen en el colegio seguro la ayudaran si algo pasa._**

**_-Lo se Ronald, pero estoy nerviosa mira allá vienen._**

**_Voltee para encontrarme con la familia Potter-Weasley, James el mayor de los potter era alto su cabello era negro y tenia los ojos marrones tenia una gran personalidad y le fascinaba hacer bromas y meterse en problemas, muchos decían que se parecía a Ginny, James tenia 13 y iba a tercero nos saludo con un gesto y se fue a encontrarse con algunos amigos, Mas atrás venia Albus quien era la replica exacta de Harry Potter, tenia el cabello negro azabache y los ojos verdes esmeralda, la única diferencia con mi Tio Harry era que Albus no usaba Gafas, aparte de eso era casi idénticos Albus venia distraído y sabia que era por que tenia miedo de quedar en Slytherin o la casa de las serpientes. _**

**_Detrás_****_ de Albus venían Harry y Ginny acompañados de Lily la menor de los Potter, ella era idéntica a Tía Ginny tenia ese característico color de cabello de los Weasley, su cabello era lacio, sus ojos eran marrones. Ella entraría el otro año con Hugo . Mi hermano_**

**_- Hola chicos, Rose ¿Lista para Hogwarts?- Dirigí mi mirada a mi Tio Harry_**

**_- Supongo que si.- mientras observaba como todos empezaban a montarse en el Tren, di la vuelta para despedirme de mis papas pasaron algunos minutos entre abrazos y despedidas al fin nos pudimos montar en el tren, afortunadamente encontramos un compartimiento vacío. El tren empezó a avanzar y después de unos minutos la estación había desaparecido de nuestra vista. Voltee para mirar a Albus que estaba perdido mirando el paisaje._**

**_- Ya vengo.- le dije y de respuesta solo obtuve un movimiento de cabeza de su parte, necesitaba salir de ahí me iba a volver loca con Albus y su drama con todo esto no había pensado en la selección._**

**_La selección de Casas no le había dado importancia a decir verdad y no tenia la remota idea en donde quedaría supuse que lo mejor seria Gryffindor casi toda mi familia había estado ahí, otra opcion era Ravenclaw alguno también habían estado ahí, iba demasiado concentrada en mis pensamientos que choque con alguien y termine en el suelo._**

**_- Discúlpame de verdad. No fue mi intención simplemente venia concentrado buscando un compartimiento y no te vi. ¿Estas bien?_**

**_Subí_****_ la mirada para ver quien era el idiota y me encontré con un rubio de ojos grises que me miraba con preocupación, sentí una voz de alerta en mi cabeza pero decidí ignorarla, mientras tomaba su mano para poder levantarme._**

**_-Gracias.- Susurre _**

**_- Es lo menos que podia hacer, Mucho gusto Scorpius Malfoy.- _**

**_- Rose Weasley .- Conteste mientras estrellaba su mano._**

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Suspire, mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la ventana, el día estaba nublado y hacia un poco de frió, de pronto llovería mas tarde, me sorprendí al escuchar la puerta, no estaba esperando a nadie de seguro era John y así era.

- Te tengo una sorpresa, Cierra los ojos.- Dijo mientras sonreía.

- Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas. Así que habla

No dijo nada solo se movió dejando a la vista A Mia y antes que pudiera reaccionar la muy loca ya se me había tirado encima, sonreí mientras le devolvía el abrazo, Mia era como una hermana para mi.

- ¿Como estas Mia? Vengan entren.- Dije mientras me hacia a un lado.

- Bien Jane, estoy muy feliz que regresaras, me hacías mucha falta y a John también, cuéntame que a pasado en París desde que me ausente ¿Como esta Papa? ¿Nana? Esta casa es muy linda. ¿Por que no sabia de su existencia? - Genial aun tenia esa manía de hacer tantas preguntas seguidas

- No a pasado nada interesante enana. Papa esta bien al igual que Nana. Hable con ellos ayer y nadie sabia de su existencia, solo Papa, Michael y Yo. Estas linda.- Tenia el cabello recogido en una coleta, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, Marrón con una camisa blanca debajo, Jeans y unas Botas. Levante las Ceja hacia John, Mia siempre se había vestido bien pero no se arreglaba tanto.

-Lily.- Fue lo único que dijo John y lo entendí todo. Mia se había pasado al lado oscuro. Pensé.

- ¿Tu crees? Gracias. Tu también estas muy bonita. oye ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir algún día? ¿Tienes un cuarto para mi?.- Sonreí puede que ahora la enana se arreglara mas pero seguía siendo la misma.

- Cuando quieras y Si. Tu sabes que mi casa siempre sera tuya también. Ven y te muestro.- Dije mientras empezaba a caminar

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en el Callejón<strong>** Diagon. **

**- **Se que me esta ocultando algo Dominique y tengo el presentimiento de que Mia sabe.

- ¿Tu crees Lily? ¿No te estarás dejando meter ideas de los chicos, o si?

- Si creo y no me estoy dejando meter ideas de nadie. Lo conozco y se que me oculta algo solo que no e encontrado la manera que me lo diga.- Suspire estábamos sentadas en frente de HoneyDukes mientras esperábamos a Molly, Victoire y Roxanne.

- Por que no intentas sacarle la verdad a Mia.- Dirigí mi mirada hacia Dominique. No era Fácil, Mia era demasiado inteligente y muy astuta no se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente

- Ya lo intente, No me dijo nada.

- Bueno Algo se nos ocurrirá. Ya deberían haber regresado uno no se demora tanto en Gringotts.

Antes de poder contestarle a Dom sentí mi celular era un mensaje de John . _Lily no nos esperen Mia quiso ir un rato a Londres Muggle así que nos vamos a demorar un buen rato, nos vemos luego. Te amo. _

- Genial es un mensaje de John que van para Londres Muggle. Vamos ahí vienen las chicas.- Dije mientras me levantaba cuando nos reunimos invente una excusa para irme, necesitaba estar un rato sola aclarar mis pensamientos. Después de caminar unos minutos sentí que alguien me seguía, no me asuste porque una suave brisa hizo que el perfume revelara a mi seguidor.

- ¿Por que me sigues, Scorpius?

- Sabia que te darías cuenta que era yo, Venga Lily que te pasa te veo muy triste.

- No se Scorp.- Dije mientras volteaba a mirarlo. Con el paso de los años Scorpius Malfoy se había vuelto hermoso, tenia ese porte Aristocrático tan característico de la Familia Malfoy, Era Altivo y seguro de si mismo. Su cabello era Rubio y sus ojos eran grises, era alto y musculo gracias a los muchos entrenamientos de Quidditch, Tenia la costumbre de mirar a los que no fueran sus amigos con arrogancia según el tenia que mantener la reputación de la Familia, pero cuando estaba con sus amigos cambiaba completamente.

- ¿Problemas en Johnnylandia?

- Algo así .- susurre mientras empezaba a caminar.

- Venga Vamos por un Helado y me cuentas que pasa.- Dijo mientras caminaba a mi lado

Lo mire para decir que no pero sabia que no me iba aceptar el rechazo así que me limite a suspirar y seguirlo hasta la heladería, nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la venta así que me limite a mirar a las personas que pasaban mientras Scorpius ordenaba , Voltee a mirarlo cuando agarro mi mano.

-¿ Que pasa?

- Creo que John me esconde algo, para empezar anda muy distraído, no fue a mi fiesta de cumpleaños que fue el mismo día que cumplíamos un año de novios solo paso medio día conmigo y después se desapareció por un día entero, por ejemplo hoy desapareció con Mia diciendo que iban para Londres Muggle.- Me sentí aliviada al fin había podido decir todo lo que me venia atormentando, no se lo dije alas chicas por que después el habiente seria raro cuando estuviera John cerca pero con Scorpius era diferente el era amigo de Al y frecuentaba mucho mi casa con el tiempo nos habíamos vuelto amigos.- ¿ Que Piensas?

- Yo, No lo se Lily

- Si Lo sabes, te conozco se que estas pensando el algo, Suéltalo que es.

- Esta bien, Creo que si te debe esconder algo, pero no podemos decir que te esta engañando no creo que Mia se preste para cubrir eso, Pero vamos a descubrirlo te lo prometo dentro de unos días volveremos a Hogwarts y sera mas fácil.

- Gracias Scorp.- Dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y empece a tomar la malteada que me había pedido nos quedamos hablando un rato hasta que decidimos que era tiempo de irnos, Scorp insistió en acompañarme y termino cenando en la Madriguera por ordenes de la Nana Weasley, me dirigí a mi cuarto cuando me encontré a Mia en las escaleras.

- Hola, ¿Llegaron hace rato?

- Si y No

- Como que si y no Mia explícate.

- Si llegue hace rato pero John no se vino conmigo, se fue a reunir con unos amigos que vinieron de Francia

- ¿A que hora vuelve? Necesito hablar con el.- Dije mientras subía unos escalones para quedar a la altura de Mia y impedirle el paso.

- No, no me dijo nada, ahora si me disculpas tengo hambre.- dijo mientras se escabullía hacia el primer piso.

Suspire mientras me tiraba en mi cama, no sabia que pensar y mucho menos que hacer.

* * *

><p>- Están habiendo muchos ataques en Londres Muggle. ¿ Algo que quieras compartir?.<p>

- No ahí mucho que compartir, tu sabes que los ataques al mundo Muggle no son nuevos, solo que han habido mas en París que en Londres.- Susurre.

- Si, lo se. Pero los ataques en París se detuvieron antes de irme cuando capturaron al grupo de ex-mortifagos que trataban de asustar a la gente otra vez. ¿Verdad?.- estuve tentada a mentirle pero no ganaría nada con eso. podia sentir la mirada de John sabia que se estaba absteniendo a gritarme de que hablara de una buena vez. Respire profundo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Los mortifagos regresaron?.

- Si, aunque no oficialmente ... Aun. Siempre que le preguntaba a Papa se ponía demasiado esquivo con el tema, siempre me cambiaba la conversación o simplemente me dejaba hablando sola. Pero de lo que si estoy segura es que están esperando el momento perfecto para regresar, algo deben estar tramando.

- Supongo que Harry no lo sabe, el pensara que son ex-mortifagos andando por ahí. ¿Cierto?

- Si, supongo que si. Según tengo entendido los ataques son información confidencial del ministerio Francés,conociendo a Papa pronto va a dar la alerta y todo va a ser un caos.

- No me gusta, No me gusta para nada, Lo mas probable es que estén en Hogwarts, tienen que tener a alguien metido ahí. Mierda como no lo había pensado, esa es la razón por la que volviste.- solo pude asentir, mientras me acomodaba en el sofá para quedar frente a John.

- Estuve pensando y espero no equivocarme, que si los ataques la mayoría han sido en Francia ellos tienen pensado tomar el control del Ministerio Francés primero y la única forma de lograr que Francis seda antes sus deseos es consiguiendo algo por lo que el daría su vida sin pensarlo.- Por la cara que puso John sabia que lo había entendido.

- Mia...

- Exacto, son solo conclusiones mías pero es lo mas lógico, Mia es el punto débil de nuestra familia si ellos logran llegar a Mia van a tener acceso directo al poder del Ministerio y si eso pasa. todo va a empezar hacer como hace mas de 20 años.

- Por eso volviste para proteger a Mia, pero tienes mas razones ¿Me vas a decir tus otras razones para regresar?.

- No, No aun.

Nos quedamos ahí sentados en el sofá mirando el fuego de la chimenea, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. No le había mentido simplemente me había guardado algunas cosas era peligroso que supiera todo. John vivía con los Potter y el muy tarado aun que supiera Oclumancia lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no todas las veces protegía sus pensamientos por sentirse seguro. Sabia que John estaba preocupado por Lily también pero yo se lo dije ella siempre estuvo en peligro por su apellido. Al igual que el y al igual que yo, Nuestros apellidos eran una maldición o al menos así lo sentía yo los míos, llevaba los apellidos de dos héroes de guerra. Ronald era el Subdirector de la oficina de aurores y uno de los mejores aurores que el mundo mágico y Hermione era la mente mas brillante de su generación, Jefa de la oficina de Leyes mágicas. muchas personas estarían orgullosas de llevar sus apellidos, De ser la ahijada de Harry Potter . Pero yo no era como el resto de las personas yo no estaba orgullosa de mis apellidos al contrario los odiaba. Por que mis apellidos volvieron mi vida un infierno en vez de darme oportunidades me trajeron enemigos y muchos problemas, Suspire no iba hacer fácil volver a Hogwarts iba a decirle algo a John pero se había quedado dormido, lo tape con una manta y me fui a mi habitación.

Al día siguiente estaba viendo televisión cuando vi a John en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos,

- Jane.- Su voz sonó tan seria que de verdad pensé que algo había pasado.

- ¿Que?

- Ya me voy solo venia a despedirme.- Dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada.- Hubieras visto la cara que pusiste.

- No me parece gracioso estúpido.- Le dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

- Fue lindo pasar tiempo contigo Jane.

- Lo mismo digo Jhonny.- Sonreí mientras veía la cara que ponía, sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo. John era lo mas cercano que tenia a un hermano definitivamente.

- _Nos vemos en Hogwarts Jane.- _Susurro mientras desaparecía.

Suspire mientras entraba a la casa, al menos tenia un día mas antes de ir a ese infierno de colegio.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y Bien?.- La voz de un hombre rompió el silencio<p>

Tres encapuchados se encontraban reunidos en las afueras del Bosque Prohibido, desde lejos se podían apreciar el Colegio Hogwarts.

- Señor, traemos buenas noticias, Han aceptado unirse a nosotros. Mandan a decir que están a sus disposición para lo que necesite.

Uno de los hombres asintió apoyando a su compañero, El otro en cambio dio media vuelta mientras miraba el castillo que solo estaba alumbrado por la luna, Si todo salia bien en pocos meses ellos tendrían el control de Hogwarts.

- Bien, Hoy es la iniciación de los estudiantes que van a ir de infiltrados, Dale las ordenes y avísame si algo pasa. - Dijo mientras daba la vuelta y su silueta se perdía en la oscuridad del bosque prohibido.


End file.
